


It's the little moments that matter

by DragonBat19



Series: Keithtober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keithtober 2018, M/M, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), takes place somewhere in season 2, they attend a ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBat19/pseuds/DragonBat19
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron go celebrate their new Alliance on the Planet “Auvrea” in form of a pompous ball. Even though Keith was happy that they had a new Planet on their side, in their Coalition, he couldn’t bring himself to come along. He rather wanted to stay at the castle-ship while the others go celebrate… But Lance somehow managed to convince him to give it a try. What is then to happen must be a sign of the universe itself~





	It's the little moments that matter

**Author's Note:**

> As always I’m so excited to finally share this with yall!!  
> I wrote this Fic for Keithtober Day 17 “formal”! Hope you enjoy ;)

If it was one thing that Keith hated then it was definitely when they had to visit other Planets to celebrate their new alliance. Sure he was happy that they had a new Planet on their side, in their Coalition, but why did they have to celebrate that on their Planet?

 

This time it was “ _Auvrea_ ”. Not one of the biggest Planets in their Galaxy but the most beautiful. There were small colorful lights dancing and flickering around every life source. Being it the “ _Auvreans_ ” or the nature. Because everything looked so playful and light-hearted the Auvreans were underrated by many. In fact they could crush every enemy with their bare hands who would dare to threaten their Peace.

 

As the Paladins were led to the large entrance of the castle, Keith was trying to hinder his red tie to choke him any further. Everyone was dressed up as formally as they could. Shiro, Hunk, Lance and Keith himself were each wearing a suit, with different colored ties. Shiro’s was black, Hunk’s was yellow, Lance’s was blue and even Pidge was wearing her green one.

 

And Allura? Allura stood out even more as usual. She was wearing a long, dark blue dress that hugged her curves and was glistening like diamonds in the moonlight. Her long, white, wavy hair was tied up into an elegant updo with small, pale gold flowers.

She was beautiful.

No wonder Lance would-

Keith shook his head to get rid of that thought and tried to concentrate of what was more important right now. He quickly looked around him to make sure everyone else was still okay and soon they stood in the gigantic ballroom.

Nearly everything was in pure gold. Like the chandeliers, which were decorated with crystallised candles, or the shimmering, marble floor. Velvet red curtains which reached down the entire height of the large windows or glass doors that lead outside into the Castle’s garden.

 

Until Keith saw how the Auvreans were dressed in their pompous attires he had thought he and the others were overdressed…

Aside from that the Auvreans were a very beautiful race. Their slim but elegant and tall built really had something to it. Also their eyes were slightly eagle-like. But they were mostly known for their long necks and limbs. There was no way that you could avoid your eyes from looking at such a beautiful, yet dangerous creature.

Apparently one of the Auvreans had noticed Keith staring at him. Even though he had smiled at him Keith felt embarrassed because he got caught. So he quickly looked away while he walked outside on one of the balconies. He really needed some time for himself right now.

 

First of all there are definitely way too many people here which makes Keith feel like the pressure of all those presences would crush him. Also every one of his friends was busy talking to their new allies. So all in all this is totally not Keith’s thing…

Sure this isn’t the first time they went to a celebration like this, minus the suits, but for Keith it always felt new. Because they are new. These people are new. The Planet is new. Everything is new.

 

He’s always the only one who needs the longest time to adjust to everything because he just doesn’t like this kind of changes. Like being surrounded by complete strangers or a completely strange and unfamiliar atmosphere. In these kind of situations he just feels…out of place…

Especially when he sees the others talking so carefree. Like it’s _not_ a _huge_ thing.

Sometimes Keith secretly wished to be more like the others. To be more open. Not only to long year friends but to strangers too. Also having this cheerful nature that Lance always manages to show. Show? He doesn’t even have to…it’s just…Lance. There is no show.

It’s Lance’s nature that makes Keith relax all the time he’s around him. Because of who he is. But of course he would _never_ admit that out loud.

 

Keith sighs heavily.

“What the fuck am I doing…?” he thinks to himself “Why am I here in the first place?...”

Why he’s here? Hm. Well probably because someone was insisting on him to come along. Yeah sure Shiro had told him because he’s a Paladin too and they don’t want to leave a bad impression. But the one who really made Keith think and finally agree on it…was Lance.

 

~*~

 

“Heeeey! Come on! It’s gonna be fun, don’t worry!” Lance tried to lighten up Keith’s mood.

“Fun?”

“Yeah! Fun! You do still know what that is, right? Also you can’t tell me you wanna be all alone here waiting for us to come back, right? Besides just think about seeing this whole new Planet!” Keith could see those sparkles in Lance’s eyes again, which he always got when he was super excited about something. “All those new things we gotta see, this big ass castle! We gotta dress up! Like _really_ dress up. In suits and all! And _damn_ do I look good in a suit.” Lance did his oh so familiar flirty pose. “Oh and Ehhh…w-what was the Planet called again?? Ehmmmm…Avrua? Anreva? Arisva??”

“Auvrea.” Keith slightly chuckled and replied.

“Auvrea!! Right! So?? You gonna come with us or not? I mean…honestly? I would _really_ like to see how _you_ look in a suit!”

Suddenly Keith felt heat rising to his cheeks. Lance wanted to see him? He would be interested to see _him_ like that? Like really _interested_?

“uhhh…I don’t know, Lance.”

“Awwww please! If you don’t wanna do it for you or anyone else…well then, do it for me! Pretty please!” Lance tried to beg with his puppy eyes and quivering lower lip.

How could he say no when the one he has so many feelings for asks like that?!

“…o-okay, fine!! Jesus! Stop that! I’m coming along but please stop doing that!”

“YES!” the Blue Paladin grinned in triumph. “Okay so we definitely have to give you a make-over too then.”

“Wait. What? Make-over?!”

“Yeah. There’s a lot I could do with your Mullet, actually.” Lance stood there in his thinking pose. One hand on his hip while the other hand was positioned under his chin, with his thumb and index finger on his jawlines.

“What? L-Lance you asked me to come with you. Not that you could do whatever you wa-“ Keith quickly shut up again after he saw the evil grin forming on Lance’s lips.

 

~*~

 

Keith had to grin himself while he remembered it. When Lance was finally able to tame his hair back then, he wanted to die. Every time Lance had stroked through strands of his hair Keith thought he was going insane. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid that Lance would be able to feel or even hear it. Keith had tried his best to stay calm but it was so not easy. Lance’s fingers were light as a butterfly wings touch. Everywhere his slim, long fingers touched an electrifying feeling stayed.

Keith still doesn’t know how he survived it but he’s proud of himself for not jumping Lance back then. On top of that he really did an amazing job.

 

Lance was able to braid a strand, on Keith’s left side, which he then attached around half of his head. The other hair just falls like usual. He was also able to put a little red flower in his suit-lapel. At first Keith wanted to protest against the flower but as he saw that Lance himself was wearing a blue one, he quickly decided not to. So he just took it for granted. On top of that he thought that it suited Lance way more than him.

He had later found out that, aside from the ties, everyone was wearing a flower of their respective Paladin color too.

 

As Keith was so lost in his thoughts he completely lost track of time. When he decided to go back into the way too overfilled ballroom he spotted Pidge and Hunk dancing together to a fast song that was played by the large orchestra.

Shiro was talking to one of the higher ups of the castle and Lance…well. He did his _Loverboy_ -image all its justice.

“…could have figured…” Keith thought slightly disappointed but not really surprised. As soon as he arrived at the enormous buffet he quickly got himself something to drink. He rather picked a drink that looked more like water and had a quite sweet smell to it than the weird turquoise, bubbly liquid looking ones. You could think that they would explode any tic (second) just by looking at them so he really didn’t want to know what they would do to someone if they would actually drink it.

 

Surprisingly it didn’t take long for some of the Auvrean Women to notice that Keith was standing there all alone in a more silent corner. One hand in the pocket of his dress pants while he leant against a wall watching everyone.

 

“What are you doing here all alone by yourself?” one of the Auvreans asked with a playful undertone. Her skin was a light lilac color, which made her pink curly, long hair stand out even more.

“I bet our mystery boy here really loves to stalk his prey first.” the one with greenish skin color said teasingly.

“Orita! You can’t say something like that!” suddenly the one with yellowish skin color replied appalled to her friend.

 

Keith really didn’t know what to say. Or should he say anything at all? He totally didn’t know how to deal with this kind of situation so he kind of just stood there, not knowing what to do and hoping that he could somehow speak himself out of this. Or just walk off…If those girls would let him…

 

“You’re the Red Paladin, right? That’s so cool!! Like the right Hand of Voltron! It must be really dangerous fighting all those bad guys out there…” Mrs. Yellow said shyly in her squeaky girly voice.

“Oh come on! As you said he is a Paladin of Voltron. Plus he’s part Galra and trained with the Blade of Marmora so he does know how to kick ass, Idiot! Just look at his body!” this…Ovitra? Orita? spat in.

The shy girl quickly looked from her to Keith while blushing as she ended up just staring directly at the floor because she was too embarrassed to look at him.

“Oh geez, Penelope! Stop acting shy! I bet he doesn’t like all this girly stuff you pulling through here.“

“I-I’m not…-!”

While those two were arguing…or rather Mrs Green-Orita-Bitch spatting at her Mrs Lilac came closer “Don’t mind those two.” she said as if she’s seen this multiple times. “How about we search for a more quiet area and…talk? It’s so loud here.”

 

„uhh...No, I’d rather-“ Keith finally managed to get out after he had speechlessly watched the two other girls doing...uhm...what were they even trying? Why did they come over to him in the first place? Keith was more than confused about this whole situation. But Mrs Lilac quickly cut him off, while hooking her and Keith’s arm together “Oh come on! Please~” she tried to convince him.

 

If there was one thing Keith was not used to it was touch. Especially being touched by a stranger. On top of that a _really annoying_ stranger.

As Keith immediately yanked his arm free from her he was about to yell to leave him the fuck alone already. But apparently someone was faster than him and finally came to his rescue.

“Ahem!” Lance cleared his throat while dashing to them, coming to a stop right next to Keith, before he made a step forward so that Keith was slightly behind him. “Ladies, I know Keith is a handsome guy and you would do anything…literally _anything_ …” he gave the girls a knowing look “to get his attention. BUT this…is not the right way, Girls.”

“Aww…but we just wanted to-“ Peni…Peno…Pela-?? Whatever! Mrs Yellow wanted to argue.

“Ah! No but’s! Keith needs his free space and you can’t just come here, hovering all over him...besides _I_ wanted to kidnap him.” with that Lance turned around to give Keith a quick, little wink, before he turned back to the annoying girls. It made Keith’s heart skip a beat for a tic or two. “So, if you excuse us?” It was more a slight hint to piss off rather than a question. And surprisingly the girls did leave, after letting out a huge disappointed sigh.

 

“…wha-? H-How did you?”

“Because I can. But how in the world did you make them to come over??” Lance asked disbelievingly while fully turning around to face Keith.

“…I-I didn’t _wanted_ them to come over. They just…did? I don’t know why though…”

If Keith saw that correctly Lance looked him completely over for a tic before quietly mumbling “Hm…I do…”

Keith does have good ears but did he really just hear that correctly?! Before he could ask any further it was Lance this time who hooked his arm with Keith’s, looking at him, grinning.

Oh no…it was _that_ grin again.

“Soooooooooo~” the Blue Paladin began to try explaining his evil master plan, “We’re here. On another Planet. In an enormous Ballroom. With beautiful music. And you’re standing here, in a corner by the way, like it’s the end of the universe? Sipping your drink, while only watching us having fun? Dude. Keith. Buddy. My Man. No! That’s not how a ball works! You too got to have fun! So I’m gonna show you!”

Keith was ready to sprint away as fast and as far away as he could but Lance was faster than him so he was already being dragged to the dancefloor-area.

 

“Lance! No! Let go! That’s a really bad idea! I’m not gonna dance!“ Keith tried to free himself.

“Oh no! You will!”

“I can’t!”

“Whaddaya mean you _can’t_? Of course you can!”

Keith sighed heavily. “No! I can’t! As in I can’t dance, you moron!“

“Then I’m just gonna teach you, Mullet!”

“W-What? No! I-I-“

Lance then stopped in his motion, turned to Keith and put a pointy finger right onto his chest, while looking him directly in the eyes.

“I’m the universes best Dancing-Teacher! So you either agree on having fun and let me show you or you shut up and let me do the work anyways!”

 “If you want to make fun of yourself because I can’t dance…sure…” the Red Paladin shrugged.

 

Lance sighed loudly, which surprisingly no one had heard, and withdrew his finger. “Trust me, Keith. Please. I would really...want to...ya know...Anyways! Just trust me!“

Keith was so speechless he really didn’t know how to respond. That guy…Lance was really…serious about all this. Plus he _really wanted to_??

Everything till now was already too much for him to handle so he just silently nodded while Lance’s lips formed his happiest grin Keith had ever seen. He didn’t know how it was possible but even the sparkles in Lance’s eyes shined more. Keith gulped at the sight and tried to not stare too obviously.

 

It took the two of them a little while to adjust their dancing position but when they were done it fit perfectly. Way too perfectly…

Hands brushing against each other tenderly, the other Hand either stroking along the others waist or a shoulder, holding them so close together. His soft hair tickling his forehead. Feeling their breaths on each others skin. Nervous at first but then looking the other in the eyes with the softest and most fondly smiles.

Keith thought he’ll lose his mind. Especially when inhaling Lance’s sweet scent of honey and the ocean.

 

In these kind of situations, not like there were many to begin with sadly…, Keith always wanted to know what Lance was thinking. Did he feel the same? Did it not matter for him? Is he too trying to calm his heart from beating too fast so that the other hopefully wouldn’t notice?

The questions kind of answered themselves when Lance looked at Keith slightly sideways, a faint blush on his cheeks that became more the longer they both looked at each other.

 

This night was a beautiful experience. For both of them. These rare moments that they could get together alone, just for themselves, was what counted. It showed how much they actually cared for each other. How much they would miss each other if one of the other would not be there for a while. But these rare, wonderful moments were little secrets that they would always remember and would always look back to when they were apart or when things seemed too hard to accomplish. These little moments kept them up. Lightened their mood. Made them happy. Made them to try harder every time. And looking forward to the next time they would finally be able to be together again. After all it’s the little moments that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write and I really like how it turned out!! :D  
> Also I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!!! Feedback, kudos, comments are very much appreciated!! <3
> 
> Also, I have a twitter (@DragonBat19) so come follow/scream at me -> https://twitter.com/DragonBat19


End file.
